


Gifts from Old Friends

by Jiggle_Physics



Series: The Arcana [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, F/M, No Beta, Spoilers, it's asra, it's gotta have angst, we die like men in the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiggle_Physics/pseuds/Jiggle_Physics
Summary: Asra doesn't know what he's looking for. Just a vauge idea of a gift left for him.





	Gifts from Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> It's amazing how much angst I'm putting out here these days. Please enjoy the bitter aftertaste of it and as always thank you for reading!

Asra tore through the shop, his hands still bleeding and burned from digging through Kyah's grave. Something had to be here, something that could help him get her back. Rye had told him on her deathbed it would be here.

_"My little thief, listen to me good you hear? There's going to be a day when your whole world will collapse around you. Don't try to stop it because that only makes it come upon you faster." She'd cut him off mid-thought, " I'm leaving something behind for you, so when it comes you can try to piece the shatters back together. And, no, I'll not tell ya where it is. You'll find it when you're ready."_

He pulled out books, looked through every cabin and door for whatever it was the half-mad woman had told him about. He'd lost Kyah, Rye's Firebird, and what was left could only be shards of life he should have treasured. Was this not his world collapsed? The emptiness in his chest and panic in his veins? The universe crashing down upon him with its accusations? He did this. It was his fault, him. Him. Him.

Asra snarled and slammed his fist against the wall, not feeling the pain that radiated from it. It was beside the bookcase that the wall had opened? No, crumbled. In all his years of living in the shop, this was the first time a wall had shown any damage. Curiosity and a type of emotional exhaustion had him gazing into it. A book. A thick, ragged -bound in what he hoped was leather- book was resting just beyond the jagged bits. A hidden compartment.

Of course, Rye would hide it like this. Asra's anger hardly flared and when it did often time it was seemingly passive and silent, much like a snake attack. He had to be desperate to let it out of such control to hit a wall.

"Mad old bat." He breathed reaching for it, his fingers had only brushed it when a wave of nausea fell on him.

It was sick, unnatural, twisted and wrong. So very wrong. Chills crawled down his body when he pulled it free of the plaster, the leather felt...off. It was unlike any of the well-worn books Rye had kept, the runes carved into the side flared violently. Magic. It was something ancient, spectacular, dangerous. He flipped open the book and understood the sensation immediately.

Resurrection spells, notes on bringing back the dead. Detailed ledgers in different handwriting over the ages, some scratching out other's ideas or notions to correct it. The process was terrible and painful on both caster and subject, Asra shuddered at the thought of Kyah being dubbed a 'subject'. The last page on the bottom corner was written a small note addressed to him.

Dearest Moonchild,  
I knew the day would come when you'd find this when I saw what would come to pass for the both of you on the day you met. I'm giving you this warning for a reason, now that you've seen for yourself the difficult choice you'll have to make, the Arcana are not fools and to deal with one so powerful you must be careful. I would ask if it is worth it but I'm already aware of the love you have for Kyah, the type that can reshape a world as I'm sure it will. Take faith in that.  
Love, Rye.

Asra choked through a sob, clutching the book close to his chest. Faust slid up his shoulders and pressed her head to the side of his face.

_'Bring a friend home?'_

The sudden laugh was harsh and cracked but felt oddly good, while he leaned against his familiar and nodded. The night air was cool and crisp and he could feel the moonlight streaming in. A star blazed brightly and he shook his head, silently thanking the half-crazed woman.

"Yea, we're going to being Kyah home."


End file.
